I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to switches.
II. Background
Switches are commonly used in various electronics circuits such as a transmitter in a wireless communication device. Switches may be implemented with various types of transistors such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. A switch may receive an input signal at one terminal and a control signal. The switch may pass the input signal to the other terminal if it is turned on by the control signal and may block the input signal if it is turned off by the control signal. It may be desirable to obtain good performance and high reliability for the switch.